


Taller Women

by Merfilly



Series: Drizzt Through the Stargate [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, meet Drizzt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taller Women

"I'm not used to being taller than the men around me," Sam said, getting a flash of white teeth in that uncanny ebon skin. The white rather mirrored his hair, and Sam just couldn't get used to those lavender eyes...they made her want to get closer to the drow she had befriended, just to know more.

"I'm used to women being taller. All my life, though humans don't tower as much over me."

"Really?" Sam hoped he'd continue.

Drizzt could read that anticipation, and toyed with what to say, before opting for honesty. "Drow women are usually bigger than the males. More fear inspiring that way."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Most don't."


End file.
